


In Love With An Angel

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angelic polotics, Angst, Biblical References, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Robbie is scary mad, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Angel vs Demons QuakeRider centric AU where Robbie is literally the Horseman Death.On hiatus likely until season 5 hits Netflix





	1. Lord Death

There a few, I want to say 2, fics dealing with Angel/Demon based AUs but they are One Shots, and I remember liking them so go read them once done with this one. This will get longer as it goes so please ignore this short introduction chapter, thank you. If you like this make sure to tell me why, and what you hope I will add.

 **WarNinGs** : Angels & Demons AU, Book of Revelations references, Mix of doctrines and fiction which may insult the supper religious.

**Aishi Say**

" _Walls were built to keep us safe until they're crashin_ _'_ _down_  
_Worlds apart we were the same_  
 _Until you hit the ground_..."

From 'Angel' by Theory of a Deadman, consider this a running theme.

 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID**

If Daisy was asked to describe herself in just one word she would have to choose curious, with 'very' or 'too' being added by others. She could not help it really, the universes was full of wonders and she did not wish to leave any unexplored. This was how she found herself in a realm few angels ventured to unless ordered, even those who served under Uriel himself. The realm of the dead was not a place for those who were not Angels of Death to walk, not that it was forbidden just frowned upon. She had been expecting gloom even in the happier levels. The sky was a perfect blue, flowers of every color shifted in a sea of rich greens, trees rustling in a soft warm breeze. She spotted a little girl with a lap full of flowers, she was singing to herself and Daisy darted behind a thick trunk so she could watch her. Golden twin braids shifted as she braided the flowers into a crown, head turning and calling out to someone Daisy had not noticed approaching.

Freezing she saw black wings tipped in silver held back as most angels kept them when not flying or fighting, sliver lined robes and hood hid his features but she knew it was a he. The little girl laughed at him not at all intimidated by the imposing black and sliver figure. Watching him kneel down Daisy smiled at the girl's clear delight at his presence, she was adorable. Freezing when the little girl pointed at her hiding spot she watched the hood turn, head tilting slightly as she was studied. When the hooded angel beckoned Daisy swallowed but slowly moved forward, the little girl was happy to see him so how bad could he be? Coming to a stop before the pair she hugged her arm, wings dropping a bit, "Um...hello."

"Wow you're really pretty!" The little girl cried happily, "Isn't she really pretty?" The hood shifted with a nod and the little girl clapped before setting a crown of flowers on the dark fabric as if it was simply hair. "Now you're pretty too!"

Daisy covered her mouth before she just could not help but laugh, an Angel of Death with a flower crown was so strange yet somehow adorable. The hood tilted at her and she bit her lip still smiling, "Sorry."

The angel stood, the little girl held in his arms completely content to be there, "Pretty angel come closer please?"

Smiling Daisy inched closer, the male was clearly watching her but made no comment so she hoped this was all right. Stopping in front of the little girl she grinned, "My name is Daisy."

"Like the flower?" The littler girl asked almost in awe, the angel nodded and with a giggle the little girl took the crown from the male angel and set in on wavy brown hair. "Now Daisy is even prettier!"

Daisy giggled back, this little girl was just too cute. "Yes, she is." Hearing the male speak Daisy blinked, surprised by the voice as much as by what it had said. He may just be agreeing with the child to keep her happy, angels could lie to children like that since it was innocent, but she was not sure. Tucking a lock behind her ear she looked down at the flowers they were standing in.

"Someday I will be a pretty angel too," She nodded to herself and Daisy looked back up.

"Once you grow up Little One you will become a fine angel," The male assured her, head tilting as if he heard something before nodding to himself. "Go back to playing hm?"

"The others will love hearing about a new angel visiting, bye Daisy!"

"Bye little girl!" Daisy called waving as the little blonde ran off, "Are they all that cute?"

"They are innocents so what do you think?" The male asked with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Well that is a yes, could just say so." Daisy reminded the male, it was bugging her she could not see his face. Her fingers itched to throw that cowl back, why did he wear it anyway around the kids waiting to be reborn for their second chance?

"And where is the fun in that?" Head titled a bit as arms loosely crossed, this angel was interesting at least.

"You play games with anyone who comes here?" Daisy liked the touch of gruffnes his voice had, very few angels had that kind of voice.

"Depends on why they come, and why is a trainee like you in my realm? Get lost on the tour?" The male arched a brow even if she could not see it, habit was habit.

Daisy frowned at her gray boring wings, looking at his tipped in metal meaning he was trained and good at his job, which she had seen a bit of already. "I was exploring and was curious...you aren't mad are you?"

"Mad, no, why do I seem mad?" He was curious but not at all annoyed, Daisy had made Ruth happy so what did it matter what color her wings were?

"Well, no, but," Daisy trailed off playing with her gold bangles absently, "My wings aren't black like yours so...it is frowned upon."

"It is frowned upon because not all angels can understand the complexities of death since not all of them were once human." Those born of Heaven were immortal, and so had little understanding of the complex feelings mortality brought to humans.

Daisy nodded, that made perfect sense to her, angels could really only be killed by a handful of things so had little fear of death. "So you don't mind me because I can understand your realm better then they can?"

"You made Ruth's day, I don't care what color your wings are," She looked fine with the featureless gray wings all trainees were granted, or young angels were born with.

"Ruth huh? And do I get to learn your name too Mr. Reaper?" Daisy cooed, this guy was not exactly grim, even if he might look the part with his hood up. The male shrugged and Daisy laughed playfully punching his arm, feeling the metal of his armor beneath the robe. "So Mr. Reaper is only nice to kids, figures."

"Sorry, I'm running a little late since _I_ had to find _you_."

"Lady May?!" Daisy squeaked in shock, those crimson gold tipped wings were as impressive as her golden armor. The Queen of the Angels was the fiercest female warrior in the host of Heaven, equal to Michael in every way. There was much talk about May being named War leaving Michael to lead the Host in the final war.

"Daisy?" May frowned at the trainee she had taken an interest in, Daisy had promise but was not as disciplined as she would like.

Daisy bit her lip knowing she would be hearing about this later, moving away from the male angel she bowed her head. "It was nice meeting you, Lady May I'll be going now."

May watched Daisy take to the air as if the field was on fire, the male lowering his hand since he had failed to catch her. "Lord Reyes I am sorry if she caused you any trouble, she is a good girl just too curious for her own good."

Robbie shook his head before pulling back his hood, "She caused no trouble Lady May, please inform her she is welcomed here if she cares to return?"

May frowned slightly, "She is not training to become an Angel of Death."

"No, one who loves life so much would stagnate among the realms of the dead. She did seem to enjoy playing with one of my charges, and she seems to have a gift with children." Robbie knew not everyone could stand earning black wings, Daisy should stick with brighter colors.

May smiled a little, that sounded like Daisy all right, "If that is your wish I will let her know she is not in for another lecture. Now perhaps we should discuss business?" Robbie nodded and May nodded back following the male as he gestured opening a ringed doorway and walked through leaving the warrior to follow.

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

Daisy smiled holding the crown of daisy and wild flowers, it had looked cute on the nameless male really. "I always thought Angels of Death were cold, you know since they collect and hunt down souls. He was really nice really."

Jemma shook her head, ivory wings shifting as she flipped through her books. "That is a common misconception you humans have. It makes sense since so many see death as something scary, and so even angels tied to it are rather chilling."

"No clue who he is, and since May showed up to talk with him I am so busted." Daisy sighed chin in her hands, sitting on the stairs while her best friend was studying something. Jemma's white wings marked her as an Angel of Mercy, they gleamed in the light. Her light armor covered vibrant colored cloth, today sky blue. "And just when we were getting along too."

"You are not forbidden to be there so I am not sure 'busted' is that right word," Jemma corrected absently while flipping open another book. "I wonder what May was doing there?"

"Well like everyone says she will be chosen as War, so maybe she went there to see Death? I mean, they were chosen, right?" Daisy was sure she heard Uriel had chosen a Death from among his black winged followers. May had not officially been named War, Famine and Pestilence were also still unnamed.

"Oh yes, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are all prestigious roles, I am happy to not be called to fill one." Jemma was quite content tending to injured angels and studying human literature, becoming the living personification of Famine or Pestilence was unsettling to her.

Daisy nodded absently, being War was not that bad since man was already inclined to fight and kill. Death might be all right since mortals died every day anyway. The other two did not sound even the least bit fun, and she wondered if God would choose an angel to fill them or simply create them when the time came? Angels of Mercy would have to go against their natures to become Pestilence, and Guardian Angles really did not fit Famine. "You and me both, I mean I'm just a trainee who hasn't even picked a color yet."

"Well choosing what type of angel you wish to be should not be done lightly, seeing as it will shape who you are from then onward." Jemma looked up from her books, "You did not change your mind about death did you?"

"No, black and sliver is not really my thing, though if I got to play with happy kids all day everyday that would be fun." Daisy would not mind hanging out form time to time if she ever found out who she had been bantering with.

"Not sure if red and gold are either," May chimed in as she stopped at the head of the stairs looking down at Daisy and Jemma.

"Hello Lady May," Jemma greeted with a pleasant smile, Warrior Angels and Angels of Mercy were two sides of the same coin.

"Jemma," May returned with a polite nod, she rather liked the somewhat chatty angel, most of the time. "Daisy if you would come with me."

Daisy nodded getting to her feet, dusting her white clad butt even if dust was not a thing in Jemma's study. "See ya around Jemma."

"I will see you soon Daisy," Jemma encouraged with a smiled, sighing softly when her door closed. "Oh she'll be fine...I hope."

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

Lady May glanced behind her, frowning slightly at the slumped wings and shoulders of the normally energetic brunette. "You are not in trouble Daisy." Dark eyes looked up hopeful, that was better. "You did nothing wrong you simply surprised me by being there, nothing more."

"I was just curious...was he mad?" Daisy knew he had not acted like he was but he could have changed his mind.

"Not at all," May assured, it was hard to stay mad at Daisy unless she had been hurt.

Daisy nodded relieved, no one was mad and that was all she needed to cheer her up, "You go there often?"

"No, few Angels of Death are powerful enough to hunt down demons that try to claim souls not owed them by contract." May killed demons, that was why she existed, and few angels without crimson wings could stand with her on the battlefield.

Daisy nodded, it made sense those who collected and guided souls would not care for greedy demons, "Well they are evil so, yeah. Can I ask you something?"

May turned to face the younger angel, "You know you can so why waste time asking me?"

"um...well it is a little personal," Daisy answered wings shifting to hide her a little, May nodded and Daisy relaxed. "Is it always so hard to choose your calling?"

May frowned slightly, "Not for all no, I was born to fight so I knew I would either earn crimson or gold wings, I chose crimson."

It made sense to Daisy some angels had to choose between becoming either Warrior or Guardian Angels. "I just know I would not make a good reaper so far."

May smiled a little, it had taken Reyes one meeting to pin Daisy as a lover of life, "No, you would not, and there is no shame in that Daisy."

Daisy nodded, "I know I just...I just feel kinda bad that many of us look down on them just because they have black wings."

"It is wrong yes, but even we angels shiver at the thought of dying. Go back to your friend now Daisy, you should enjoy your time with them when you have it." May knew for all her power she could be humbled by Death, Death only humbled by God.

Daisy nodded, she did enjoy spending time with her friends, "I will May promise." Grinning she ran off, sure she could find someone to spend some time with.

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

Daisy landed on soft grass spotting the Angel of Death from yesterday laying in the grass watching a band of kids play in the flowers. Walking up to the male she frowned pausing, she was pretty sure it was the same one but she could not be sure really. Shrugging she started walking again finding herself beside the male in no time at all. Looking down she smiled, his hood was folded under his head and he seemed to have dozed off. She had often dozed off on nice days like this so she fully understood, even with the sound of kids yelling in joy it would be pretty easy to be lulled into a lazy nap. Crouching down she studied the face she had not been able to see yesterday, too curious to do otherwise. He had a nice tan going on, black hair short but she could still run her fingers through it if she tried. What struck her were freckles, angels born in Heaven didn't have them since they were a human imperfection, as if. The dusting made her want to count and touch each one, not sure why. Reaching out she froze, if she touched him she might disturb him, and he looked so peaceful that would a shame. Curling back her fingers she yelped falling on her ass when a dark eye opened suddenly. Wincing she looked up, the male propped up on his elbow just blinking at her in open confusion. "Hi again," giving him a little nervous wave she prayed he was the same guy from yesterday, and she had not just done something bad and not just stupid.

Robbie blinked at the pretty brunette from yesterday, looking nervous and embarrassed, "Daisy."

Daisy relaxed when she heard her name, the voice was the same she had not made a mistake, "Sorry if I woke you."

Robbie titled his head, "It's fine, and you really didn't."

"Oh good, I was worried when you just opened your eyes like that," Daisy shifted so her legs were folded to her side, hands on soft green.

"You don't feel like one of them," Robbie explained nodding towards the dancing and running children, angels and ghosts felt different as they should.

"oh..," Daisy bit her lip lightly, she had not considered that she would stick out like that, "I'm a little surprised they let you sleep at all."

Robbie smiled slightly at that, "Not all kids like playing with adults, but yeah some days there is not a moments peace."

"Must be nice, spending all your time with happy kids even if they are dead for the moment," Daisy would not mind spending a few days like that for sure. Maybe this guy would let her come by more often, even if she was just a trainee who had not even chosen a color yet?

"Yeah," Robbie agreed softly, glancing at the kids before turning back to Daisy, "That is not all I do."

"Oh I know, but it is still a job perk," Daisy winked, frowning slightly when dark eyes looked away. "Sorry to bother you again."

"Bother? Didn't May tell you that you were welcomed here?" Robbie could see May not getting the chance to, she was one of the busiest angels after all.

"No, she said I wasn't in trouble but...kinda got off topic so not her fault really," Daisy watched dark eyes, he sure had a stoic mask perfected.

Robbie nodded, he could see that happening, "So why have you come back Daisy?"

"I wanted to see you again, and now I know what you look like," Daisy should have guessed he had been human once too, since angels didn't understand death like humans did.

Robbie tilted his head frowning slightly, "You risked getting in trouble just to see me?"

"Why does that surprise you? I mean we were getting along really well...weren't we?" Daisy frowned unsure, she had sworn they were hitting it off but she had been wrong before.

"We were yeah," Robbie assured the unsure angel, "I just didn't expect you to be that curious about me."

"Why?" Daisy could not think of a reason she would not have fond the male interesting, she had a good feeling about him.

"No one really did when I was alive," Robbie answered looking down, he had family but few friends, here he did not even have that.

Daisy reached out, hand resting on the male's knee drawling his attention, "I wasn't exactly Miss. Popular back then either, but things can be different now."

Robbie stared at a delicate looking hand resting on black, this angel not afraid to touch him at all, "Robbie."

"Huh?" Daisy asked confused, she had been distracted by dark eyes focused on her hand.

"You asked for my name yesterday, isn't fair to keep it to myself," Robbie was only refereed to as Robbie by the children other angels calling him Reyes, Lord or otherwise.

"Robbie...suits you somehow," Daisy decided with a little grin, it had a causal feel to it that she liked.

Robbie gave her a little smirk at that, "Thanks...I think."

"You know," Daisy corrected as she shifted closer, the big scary black winged angel not scary at all.

"You wish," Robbie retorted as he crossed his legs, elbows resting on his knees.

"And me without a candle," Daisy cooed, picking a handful of flowers, so many bright colors brought a smile to her face.

"You're not suppose to say those out loud remember?" Robbie had heard countless wishes from his charges, it was better to be full of wishes then regrets.

Daisy frowned, that was true even she did not remember if she ever knew why exactly. Holding up the flowers she sniffed them before dropping on Robbie's head. Grinning when he blinked at her she nodded, flashes of color like stars caught in the folds of his robe. "Knew a splash of color would look good on you."

Robbie blinked up at the kneeling angel, looking down at the spilled flowers stuck in curves of his robe or pooled in his lap. "You got something against silver and black?"

"On you not at all," Daisy answered still grinning, black looked good on him to be sure. "You got something against bright colors?"

"They would look better on you," Robbie informed the angel, smirking a bit more when she blushed faintly.

Daisy took a daisy from his lap and tucked it behind her ear as she sat down beside him facing the children, "Tell me about them?"

Robbie closed his eyes but Daisy was no longer looking at him, turning his attention to the children he nodded. "Well Ruth you met already..."

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

Leopold frown slightly at Daisy sitting on the stairs of Jemma's study, perfectly normal, twirling a daisy around with an absent smile. "Where did she get that?"

"Oh she made a new friend it seems," Jemma answered as she flipped through a book same as yesterday.

"Well that is not unusual, but I would say she may have made a _friend_ friend," Leopold was sure that look was what girls with a crush looked like.

Jemma looked up from the golden writing and frowned, "You really think Daisy has a crush on an Angel of Death?"

"Well...she is the type to be that contrary, besides if he is kind to her would that really mater?" Leopold knew angels of different wing colors did not always see eye to eyes, but they were all still angels at the end of the day.

"Well that is true enough," Jemma agreed, Daisy seemed happy so that should be enough for her. "Are you worried?"

"A little, I mean we don't know the guy," Leopold always worried when Daisy made friends with new angels.

"I have only met a few of his kind, they were all pure business, not exactly the friendly type." Angels of Mercy were the friendliest, death seemed to keep the mostly to their own.

"You keep doing the research May asked for, I'll learn more about this new guy," Leopold was curious and had no pressing projects right then to work on.

"Thank you Leo, I am sure we are worrying over nothing," Jemma worried after her young friend a bit more then was needed, it was hard not to.

Nodding Leopold walked up to Daisy, frowning she she did not seem to notice him, "Nice flower."

Daisy jumped, looking up at Jemma's not boyfriend she smiled embarrassed, "Hey, um yeah."

"So made a new friend?" Leopold smiled, Daisy was adorable embarrassed.

"His names is Robbie and yes," Daisy answered proudly, she had spent hours listening to stories about the children he had met. His voice was so soft when he spoke of them it was endearing, she no doubt his voice could be terrifying if he wanted it to be.

Leopold nodded, Robbie meant he was likely a former human just like Daisy, "And he gave that to you?"

"Nope, dropped a whole bunch of flowers on his head and took this one for myself," Daisy grinned, Robbie had the most adorable what the Hell face.

Leopold shook his head, that sure sounded like her all right, "And did he mind being showered in flowers?"

"After the shock wore off nope, he's a big old softie under all that black." Sure he could look scary but Daisy knew better now, Robbie was a Cinnamon Roll same as Leo and Jemma.

"Well it makes perfect sense you would use your free time to make friends." Daisy was so well liked because she was bright ball of energy that brighten everyone's day, and surely those gloomy Angels of Death could use a bit of sun.

Daisy grinned up at her male friend, "Wanna meet him?"

"Well...I am not sure I would do so well in his domain," Leopold was curious but he was and Angel or Mercy and they fought death in a way.

Daisy shook her head getting to her feet, tucking her flower back behind her ear she got to her feet. "Oh please. Come on it is really pretty, you'll be pleasantly surprised promised."

Leopold sighed softly but allowed Daisy to pull him along, "We will be back later Jemma!"

"Have fun you two!" Jemma called back not looking up.

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

"Rob- _ie_!" Daisy sing songed as she landed, she saw a few robed angles with kids but they were not him, or hims at all for that mater. Ignoring Leopold looking around she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, where was that dead man? "ROBBIE!"

"Nice to know your lungs still work chica, truly impressive," Robbie frowned at the pouting angel as he walked out of a portal, hood pulled back as it closed. Noting the new male he frowned a bit deeper crossing his arms, "I don't remember saying your friends had an open invitation."

"Aw come on don't be like that," Daisy teased hugging Leopold's shoulders. "Leo is a friend of mine, he's not going to break anything."

Leopold turned when he heard a male voice teasing Daisy, a portal closing behind the hooded male, hood pulled back as the portal winked out of existence. Ignoring Daisy he just stared at the male, Robbie, it could not be? "What the…?"

Robbie sighed softly shaking his head, he really should not be surprised Daisy wanted him to met all her friends. Glancing at the gaping male he tilted his head, "Does he normally do...that?"

"Leo, you are worrying the nice reaper man here," Daisy frowned not sure why Leopold was staring at Robbie like he was. Sure he had silver tipped wings but that was not that strange since any angel could earn them.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Lord Reyes," Leopold frowned at Daisy, how did you skip such a major detail?

"Lord Reyes...who?" Daisy looked from Leopold to Robbie, if Leopold was this worked up Robbie had to be important. He didn't look as impressive as Lady May so how powerful could he be?

"Death Daisy, Lord Reyes was chosen to be the Horseman of Death." Leopold eyed the robe, the black winged male did not look any different from any other Angel of Death talented enough to earn the tipped wings.

"Death..," Daisy trailed off blinking at Robbie, she had met one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and had no clue what so ever. Taking a step back she bowed her head, she really was an idiot sometimes. "Sorry to bother you Lord Death I...I'll be going now."

"Daisy wait," Robbie protested reaching out to catch her hand, freezing when she shied from his reaching hand. Lowering his hand his jaw flexed as he nodded, flipping his hood back into place he opened another portal, glancing at Daisy once more before looking down. "Watch your step if you enter one of the lower levels, they are not as...pleasant." Warning given he walked through the ring not bothering to look at either of the pale winged angels, he was use to others running from him why should Daisy be any different?

Leopold swallowed, so that was the angel chosen to be the embodiment of death itself. He had not been that scary really, he seemed more hurt then anything. Turning to Daisy he frowned, "Daisy?"

"Not now let's…let's just get out of here okay?" Daisy really did not want to talk to her logical friend just then. When Leopold nodded she gave him a grateful little smile and took to the air. The look on Robbie's face when she rejected him stung, why had she pulled away from him like that? Why was she suddenly afraid of him? Why did she feel so guilty as she flew away from the field she had spent hours just listening to him talk earlier that day? Wiping her eyes she wished she knew.

**IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,HEAVENFORBID**

To be honest this no doubt came about because of my love of CLAMP's X Anime and Manga series. If you have never seen X/1999, an OVA, or the series X then you have no idea what I am talking about. Basically it is a series where the 7 seals needed to be broken to start the Apocalypse are people as are the 7 angels destined to do the breaking. Both sides fight until one side is all dead, also Slash because CLAMP. I rather like the idea of God using angels of death and war to become Death and War, then again my views on religion do not exactly line up with mainstream doctrines. Yes other AOS cast members will be cast among the Host like Coulson later so don't worry about them not showing up yet. If this interests you please let me know as this is something I have only played with once before. Gundam Wing Slash for those interested.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are for chapter 2. If you have not read **SoulofEvil** 's drabble based on this work take a second and jump over to her **Quake n' Bake** series, chapter 3, and you'll see how we influenced each other. You can also read it after but please check it out if you enjoyed this chapter as she is a big reason I am still doing QuakeRider. This is not a happy chapter.

**WarNinGs** : Graphic Gore, Angst, more exposition, more AOS cast intorduced.

**Aishi Say**

" _Sotto fureru mono_

_Motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_Unmei sae mada shiranai_

_Itaike na hitomi…"_

_"Something gently touching_

_You are so intent on seeking it out_

_That you cannot even see your fate yet_

_with such innocent eyes..._ "

At the end of this chapter on AO3 is a vid with this theme sung in a gospel style by a real live gospel group, from some Japanese TV show. They sound so damn happy it makes me smile since this is not happy song, nor is it a happy chapter. Enjoy the angst and supper catchy Anime them song, if you know the song you might get why I added part of it here besides likely this cover of it.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

Daisy sniffed as she watched the colors from her stain glass window color the pure white cloud wall still feeling miserable and confused. Hugging her knees she closed her eyes and sighed, she had been thinking about so many things and did not feel like she was getting anywhere really. She had fled from Leo and so far none of her friends had come by and she was relived yet pained by that simple fact. Did Robbie have many friends beyond the kids who were all destined to leave and likely forget all about him? Did he forget them in time? How long had he been dead? Would he even want to see her again now? Sniffing again the gray winged angel curled a bit more in on herself. May was in line to be War but unless she was mad she was not scary, well to Daisy, was it because Robbie was Death? As she understood it the Four were to be unleashed to purge the Earth before the last battle for the souls of the human race even really got started. The plants would wither and die, animals would become rabid or suffer the same fate, man would go to war and fall by the thousands before either angel or demon could get them. Death given the power to smite anyone or thing offensive to God immortal or mortal alike. Such authority and power was terrifying, answering to God alone, the embodiment of what man feared the most. Robbie was not scary, she was sure he could be like May but he had been so good to her really. He welcomed her into his realm, his personal space, and she had shied from him like he had suddenly grown horns and cloven feet. Was it as simple as she had been human and so death still freaked her out a little? That Robbie could kill any angel in the Host unless God himself stopped him since no other Horsemen had been named? That made some sense but it was still just Robbie at the end of the day wasn't it? He looked like every other robed angel there had to be a reason for that right?

Slowly getting to her feet she flexed her wings, she may not be sure about a lot in this universe but she was sure she owed Robbie an apology. She wanted to remain his friend even if she never wanted black wings like his, he seemed more then fine with that as well. Nodding to herself she decided to stop by and tell Jemma where she was going before taking off. She did not want her friends to worry if they came by and she was not there. Flapping her wings she took to the air and slipped through the cloud wall beside her window into the fresh flower scented air. Closing her eyes she just breathed in the sweet scents of home for a moment before diving and heading for Jemma's.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

Robbie stood silent and still as the grave just staring at the tree that had started to become his favorite place in this realm, now it stung his eyes to see it. Daisy had shied from him in fear, not after seeing him unleash his power simply by learning who he was. His throat tightened as his jaw clenched, why had she reacted like so many others when he had been so sure she had been different? Was he just a fool to think anyone without black wings could look at him without fear? Closing his eyes he wished he knew because clearly his heart was not fool proof even after it had stopped.

"My Lord?"

Robbie opened his eyes as he turned his head to partially look behind him, no matter how he felt he had a duty to perform. His heart did not need to be whole to perform it, "What has happened?"

The young angel bit her lip, she had heard her lord was suffering and she hated to bother him. "I was told there is a small band moving around collecting the lost souls of children." Lord Reyes turned to face her and she bowed her head, "I fear those strong enough to face such a band are otherwise deployed or still too weak or injured to survive such a fight."

Robbie nodded solemnly, Angels of Death often worked alone or in small groups, it could be risky but with so much death in the world they were spread thin and Warriors had their own fights to try to win. "I am not engaged in anything pressing, and slaying some vermin is something I need no help with."

The young looking women nodded, their lord was a force to be reckoned with, "My Lord if you wish to leave a message with me for whoever you are waiting for..."

"There is no need for that, they are unlikely to return anytime soon if ever. Now where are these soul stealers hunting?" Robbie did not see Daisy brightening his world anytime soon and it was best to just try and forget her. He had a job to do, spilling demonic blood would help him spend some of his frustration before he snapped at some poor underling for nothing.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

Pale sky blue fluttered as Daisy landed on the plain, white slash shifting in the slight breeze carrying the scent of flowers to her. Looking around she saw a single robed female standing near the tree but no one else, the kids must be running around elsewhere. Walking forward she swallowed hoping she was still welcomed here. She was only a trainee and had no right to demand to be able to stay if told to go, Robbie could easily give such an order. He had been hurt and she knew how it felt to be treated like something unwanted and here she had done it to someone else. Feeling guilty she walked forward stopping when the other angel moved to meet her. "um...hello is Rob-Lord Reyes free?"

"My Lord is currently doing his sworn duty, most of us have those," The black winged angel informed the gray winged female coldly.

Daisy blinked at the tone as much as what had been said, "Wasn't he when he was here?" He was a protector of the dead wasn't he?

Dark wings opened a bit as the other shook her head, "Demons are always hunting lost souls and the Red Wings are almost as busy as we are. Even if he was here what do you want from him? He does not have the time to be gawked at by every awestruck fledgling that comes calling. I have training, good day."

Daisy stood there in shock when the black wing angel turned on her heals and walked away a few feet before taking to the air. It sure sounded as if she was not welcomed but she was not being forced out either. Taking to the air she settled into the tree as she had her first time here and decided to wait for Robbie to return. Surely someone powerful enough to act as a living embodiment of God's righteous fury had to be able to kill a few demons quickly. Nodding to herself she closed her eyes and tried to figure out where to start.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

Robbie frowned slightly as he landed studying the band he had come for. A dozen children where collared and chained being lead along by wingless minions of Hell. The demon holding the chains had no claim on those souls Robbie could feel it, and it enraged him. The souls of the young were prized for their innocents, twisting it into devils made Hell stronger and Heaven weaker. Taking to the air he landed with a flare of silver tipped feathers, robe shifting as it settled back around him. "Those do not belong to you," Silver clawed gauntleted fingers pointed to the children voice deadly cold.

Two sets of arms crossed, long thick serpent tail holing the chains easily. Grey-blue stone like scales stood out from the orange rock of the desert. Three slit like eyes adorned the center on it's ram like head between the bases of twin spiral horns of dark brown. "A sssingle Little Crow hasss come to sssteal my prize? Foolisssh little bird your pretty little wingsss are the wrong color to try and lay claim."

Robbie snarled under his silver lined hood, he did not need blood red wings to fight and kill demons, he was Death it self and no one save God himself could stop Death. "I am not here to try I am here to slay you all, drop the chain and you can slither back under your damned rock."

"oooh what a naughty little birdie, minionsss bring me hisss wingsss!" The ram headed snake like demon ordered before laughing.

Silver clawed gauntlets flashed as Robbie shifted ready for a fight. The fastest demon was a small child sized imp, no doubt a scout. Clawed fingers shot out closing around a bulbous head of deep maroon, tiny horns clinking off the metal armor he was wearing. Crushing the offending thing's skull he sneered as black too think blood oozed out of the remains of the skull as it was dropped. Tiny bits of bone were simply lumps in the molasses like blood dripping from his artificial claws. Crushing the body as he moved forward he sneered at the remaining demons, as if he needed any help with the likes of them. Roaring he flared his wings, metal flashing in the setting desert sun before holy fire licked out from the tips and set each bladed wing aflame. Blue-white flames sprouted from in between the plates of his gauntlets adding flames to his claws. His flaming sword was fun and all but he was in pain and wanted to use his bare hands, so to speak, to tear the demons asunder. The largest of the band was a center like mass of spikes and that suited Robbie just fine. Charging for it he lept into the air, wings angling forward as he landed.

Multiple flaming mini swords slipped into thick hide, a few hitting what little armor the demon wore for show. A demonic skull strapped to it's chest was impaled several times, booted feet hitting below the demon's rib cage since its torso was human shaped. Clawed hands angled to imbed themselves at the base of a short yet thick throat. Oozing blood charred as it welled from holes partially plugged with blessed flaming metal. Massive arms rose, a spike covers fist slamming into the robed angle, knocking a dark wing free, half burnt blood flying through the air as the wing was flung backwards. Claws leaving five smoking lines down a chest as Robbie moved with the force of the blow before detaching himself and hovered in the air. Flames flared in the darkening sky as the angle glared before diving with a roar, claws flaring as they hit hide searing the offending arm off as he pushed forward. Turning he dove for the other arm, an arm spike catching the black of his clock tearing it open between his flaming tipped wings. As the demon roared in rage and pain Robbie took to the air and got some altitude before dropping like a flailing piece of hail. Booted feet connected with the thick plate of the demon's forehead like a cliff diver hitting water. Solid bone cracked and gave way to softness that was like air to the angel. Flaming wings sizzled as they were pulled into the soft mass that was a brain, the demon dead already but still standing. Drawling in on himself Robbie exploded from the thing skull with a burst of holy flame and flaring wings. Landing on the fallen mass of meat he dripped liquid darkness as he grabbed his ruined robe and tore it from his armored form. Glowing white eyes flared as the garment was dropped like so much trash. Silver lined black plate shimmered, flames reflecting off lighter metal and wet blood.

Wings retracted then flared to clean most of the gore from them before the angel rolled his shoulders eyeing the remaining few demons with open disdain. Taking to the air he swooped down on a pair of bird faced wingless fools standing too close together. A booted foot caved in a skull as it connected, tearing free as the demon fell no longer a concern. Claws slashed through the face of a cobra hooded female, claws pulling out of her chest as he turned from her falling corpse. Eyeing the four armed leader he stalked forward, gore dripping from claws held at his sides as he slowly advanced on the remaining demon.

"There is no way sssuch a lowly bird like you could do thisss, you are no Angel of Death!" The demon hissed claws flashing.

Robbie glared, white eyes narrowing to glowing crescents, metallic claws sliding off each other with a shink of blade on blade. Lunging forward he stabbed his bladed fingers into the demons smaller set of upper arms. Jerking downward the angel tore the limbs off, shifting his swing so they stuck into the demons sides not caring what they hit inside. Flicking his wrists he surged his flames burning his fingers free. Titling his head at the flaring demon he frowned, palm hitting the beats chest he dug his claws in just below the skin before challenging his flames the ram headed snake crying out as holy fire ate him alive from the inside out. Satisfied the angel nodded and moved to unwrap the chain from the charred bones of the demon, pausing when he sensed another. Turning his head up he glared at a devil who landed on the rock much as he had.

"Well now it seems you went and cleaned up a little mess for me, much obliged Raven," The devil bowed with flourish before dropping down to the gore littered ground. Snapping his fingers he smirked when the chain freed itself from useless bone and wrap loosely around his own hand. "These, however, are mine by right of contracts you see which means they are not for you. However I will make you a deal, a gesture of good will you could say. Interested?"

Robbie straightened, claws twitching, he could feel the truth in the devil's words he was owed those souls. Devils and demons could try and take souls from angels and angel were free to return the favor, all was fair in love and war even for the immortal. "What kind of deal?" The slight accent was thicker then his own but that did not mean much. Angels came in all races and so did devils as they had all been angels once.

The devil smiled, "I ask a single question and as long as you are truthful they are all yours to claim, you did do all the work. And do not worry you won't have to betray your master or anything like that, not my style. So deal?"

"Ask your question then devil," Robbie wanted those souls and if he could win them that easily so be it, the devil could still be killed once he had won ownership of the souls.

"You are not just the average run of the mill Angel of Death are you Raven?" The male asked eyeing the other with curious respect.

Robbie sighed softly closing his eyes, blue-white flames going out, "No, I am not."

The devil nodded and tossed the chain to the sand at the angel's feet, "And with that I relinquish these pure souls to you angel."

Robbie frowned but knelt down and took the lead chain never taking his eyes off the devil as he did so. Black smoked into gold at his touch, the souls were his now as promised. Confused Robbie titled his head at the devil, "Why?"

"I was curious and I fear it would have nagged me half to death not to know," The devil laughed at his own joke. "No sense of humor eh? Oh well, enjoy you prize Raven our paths may just cross again." Saluting the devil winked out in a blaze of fire.

Robbie frowned not at all sure how he felt about the devil, shrugging he decided to just ignore it for the moment. He had won, twelve innocents souls were freed from a horrid fate, and he felt a bit better after spilling blood with his own hands. Sensing holy energy behind him he turned to frown at a squad of crimson and gold clad Angels of War. Crossing his arms he tapped blacken claws off his metal clad left arm, "Better late then never I guess."

May surveyed the gore with cold detachment, Robbie would have worn crimson wings well, "We were dealing with a larger group, likely who those children originally belong to."

Robbie shrugged indifferent, if you wanted demons killed sometimes you just had to go and do it yourself. "They are mine now and so no longer your concern May."

"That is Lady May you..," The male fell silent when May held up her hand but still frowned at the upstart Crow.

"I would not presume to interfere with your work Lord Reyes any more then you would interfere with my own." May eyed Lord Reyes, he was coated with charred blood and there was only one way to get that coated.

Robbie bowed his head, "So glad we understand each other then. Come little ones you are safe now, Heaven is waiting for you." Snorting at the offending male he turned on his heel and opened a portal with his empty hand. Snapping his fingers the chains flashed and the children touched their throats, "Later May."

"That man has no respect sometimes, humans," The male muttered crossing his arms in a huff.

May glared at the underling until he swallowed uncrossing his blood splattered arms. "And just what is so wrong about having been mortal once?" As if mortals who earned wings as any divine being were inferior, that attitude annoyed her.

"My Lady there are no more living demons here, orders?" A young female angel with twin looped braids pinned up asked.

May glanced at her underling, she had not expected anything to be alive after Death walked this valley clearly in a mood. "Collect a piece from each so we can identify them then burn the remains, no sesne leaving them for lesser demons or dark casters to find."

"Ma'am."

May nodded as the pair departed to pass on her orders to the others, taking to the air she landed on a small outcropping and knelt down watching her fellow crimson winged immortals like a gargoyle of old. She was sure Reyes' mood had something to do with Daisy but was unsure what to do about it, if she should do anything at all. Daisy respected her, they got along rather well in all honesty, and May was grateful for that. Reyes also respected her, and not simply because she could become War as others did. He did not adhere to females are weaker way of thinking, as if physical strength was the end all for immortal beings who could wield powers as well as weapons. If she went to him he might speak, but would that help? If she was right and Daisy's reaction to what Reyes was had caused a problem only Daisy could repair the damage done. Sighing softly she wished sometimes angels really were the emotionless beings many humans seemed to think they were. Being as capable to feel as any mortal yet bond by sacred duty that made such feelings inconvenient to down right painful was not as glorious as many thought it to be. Being chosen to be the embodiment of War, to spark the need for vengeance and retribution among the mortals sending them at each other in hate was a heavy burden to carry. A burden Reyes understood better then anyone else could, wars eventually ended but death hung over the heads of every being under God. What comfort could you give someone who had to carry that weight with a carrying human heart? Closing her eyes she lept from her perch and joined her warriors as the last of the gore burned to bits of ash dancing in phantom winds. "Our fight is won let us leave this place."

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

"Well I see you managed to lose _another_ robe," A female angel teased as she nodded at Robbie's robeless form stepping out of a portal. "Oh my where?"

"Devil, Serena can you take the kids and make sure they are free of any taint before introducing them to the others?" Robbie was tried and smelled like smoke and brunt death, he needed to get cleaned up before he gave anyone a headache.

The young blonde form before nodded with her normal bouncy energy, "You are a mess, seriously I have never seen an angel that dirty."

Robbie chuckled softly at the petite blonde, she was hard to snap at, "Demon brains are very sticky."

"That is disgusting, seriously just ew, Come on kids who wants sweets?" Serena asked getting cheers, grinning she lead them away with a wave to her lord.

"Softie," The older female teased shaking her head at Robbie when he frowned at her. "Sometimes I think you forget I knew you when you were mortal Reyes."

Robbie crossed his arms rolling his eyes, "Janet my memory was never _that_ bad."

"ah hun," Janet giggled before flicking her long straight black hair over her shoulder, she had always liked her fellow Hispanic LA native. "Now what was that about a devil?"

Robbie sighed as he motioned for Janet to follow him as he started walking, "He came for the kids after I had killed the thief, he came them to me for answering a question."

"A question...what was it?" Janet did not like the sound of that at all.

"That I was not just an average Angel of Death, which I never was really." Robbie stopped walking and turned to face the tree that made him feel a sting in the corner of his eyes. Clenching his hands he pulled his wings in close before flaring them as he banished his armor in a fast moving silvery flash. Silver lined black tunic and pants were close enough to what he had been used to as a human so he never really minded them. Turning from the tree he looked to his only real friend in this realm, "Did I make a mistake?"

"Oh Robbie," Janet soothed as she reached out and flatten her hand on his warm cheek, rubbing some of the charred blood away with a swipe of her thumb. "Anyone who has seen you fight knows you are something special so no, you were chosen to become the avenging wrath of God because you feel for the innocent, so much it hurts you. Do not worry about that thing, if he shows up again you can burn him to ash and be done with it."

"For a while, I got the feeling he was strong enough he would put his fractured soul back together someday." Robbie sighed placing a hand over Janet's, "I don't know what I do if I had to do this alone."

"Hey, you are not alone Robbie even if it can still feel that way. Funny how humans still believe death solves all your problems." Janet smiled warmly at her friend, he had died but Gabe had survived, and she pitied any entity going near the boy who had not been sent by Robbie himself. The man had been willing to kill to protect his blood, the angel had an army to back him up as it he did so.

"It just brings all new ones," Robbie smiled a bit in spite of his turmoil, Janet and Gabe had always been able to help him find perceptive. "You should have been a saint Jan."

Janet shook her head as she playfully ruffled Robbie's hair, freeing it from ash and gunk, luckily he had short hair because that would be a pain to get out as it was. "Would I outrank you then?"

"As if you take orders now chica," Robbie mocked right back, gently removing her hand form his hair. "I am going to go take a very long very hot shower now, be sure to wash that huh?"

"Very funny chico," Janet called as she took to the air with a laugh, watch Robbie grin at her before walking through a portal to his chambers.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

Daisy blinked at a flash of light, looking down she spotted Robbie in a sliver lined black tunic and pants amusing he had just changed out his armor. His short hair was matted, face streaked in black ash and thick gunk she knew had to be blood. So he had been out slaying demons, that explained why he had been gone so long if he came home that much of a mess but clearly unharmed. His arms were bare and there was not so much as a bruise on them, she could not see anything else but he was standing just fine. Watching him turn she missed what he said but not his pained face, why did he look like that and at who? A female angle came right up to him, touching his face without fear or hesitation, not of him or what his face was coated with. They spoke like friends and Daisy bit her lip feeling her chest ache and was not sure why. It should make her happy to know Robbie had someone to comfort him, he deserved it she knew that before leaving this place the first time. Shifting she wished she could make out what they were saying but was too high up and was fearful of drawing their attention. When the female messed with Robbie's hair and he gently pulled her had away amused she closed her eyes biting her lip. Opening them again she watched Robbie walk into a portal and was gone just like that, a bit of ash laying in the grass burning away with blue-white light as the stranger flew away. Wiping her left eye she took to the air and headed home, she needed to get away from that place.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

"Is Daisy still holding up in her room?" Leo asked as he walked up to Jemma's desk, her thick books stacked neatly on either side.

Jemma sighed softly as she set her pen down, "During her courses she almost normal however once they are over she retreats to her room and barely talks even to me. It has been two days, I wonder what happened to make her so sad?"

"Well when she found out who Robbie was she shocked, understandably so," Jemma nodded in agreement staying silent. "He seemed rather hurt when she shied from him, if anything he should be the one moping about."

"Perhaps she has been unable to apologize to him? You know how she hates hurting people and not being able to try and make amends, it is quiet endearing." Jemma had taken to the curious energetic former human faster then most, it was hard not to.

"Well he would be pretty busy being a Horsemen and all, so that makes sense but I'm not sure it is that simple." Leopold frowned as he glanced down at the notes Jemma had been jotting down, her handwriting was just a touch messy signifying her worry.

"You think he might have rejected her apology and that is why she is so gloomy?" At Leopold's nod Jemma frowned tucking a lose lock of hair behind her ear. "That will not do at all, though it would not be proper for just lowly angels as ourselves to question a lord."

Leopold shook his head, "Us no, May on the other hand...she is a lady and while not a Horseman she is in the running so rank is not an issue. We both know she likes Daisy so if we just tell her what is going on I am sure she would be happy to help."

Jemma blinked before smiling a bit, "You are correct Lady May is fond of Daisy and will not take kindly to anyone withholding forgiveness. The trick will be finding her, she is also rather busy."

"We should split up, Daisy has quite a few friends we can ask them to keep and eye out for May and Piper. It will take a little time but we will fix this." Leopold was hoping it was simply that Lord Reyes had been busy and was not being cold to his friend, Daisy did not deserve the 'cold shoulder' as humans phrased it.

Jemma slipped a golden scrolled bookmark into place with a nod of determination, "Time well spent, good luck to you Leo."

Leopold smiled warmly at his often time partner in studies and projects, "And to you Jem."

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

May sighed as she paced slowly. Large crimson wings held behind her, tips trailing through the top of white fluffy cloud like fog. "I do not understand the man, I want to say he was simply reacting to the fool's comment but that seems to easy."

Phillip watched May pace slowly as she half talked to him half to herself used to this sort of thing. Large silver wings shifted with a bit of a helpless shrug. "Have you tried talking to him May? He seems like a decent guy the few times we have spoken, not the type to be petty or moody for no reason."

May crossed her arms and frowned at the Metatron, "We have both been busy due to a spike in demon activity, besides there is often slight competition between our colors."

Phillip nodded, his own arms crossed, dark gray robes shifting slightly, "Well a little healthy competition is all well and good but sometimes I think a few of us forget we are all on the same side. A not solely former human falling either."

"Has he debriefed you yet? I know he doesn't care much for Mace, and Fury and Hill are often hard to find unless giving orders." May had a few issues with Mace as well, he was too into human inspirational sayings for her tastes.

"He has not, he normally comes by when he can since his schedule is not as structured as your own." It was not uncommon to have lords and ladies report in at odd hours, Phillip was happy to see friends at anytime.

May sighed annoyed with petty politics and time wasting meetings, turning when a portal opened and a black robbed angel walked out. Pulling back his hood she nodded a greeting to Reyes who nodded back. "Well I have a few newly painted to see to so I will see you both later."

Robbie frowned as May walked off, he wanted to apologize for being indifferent to her after his win but now was not a god time. Sighing softly he just watched her go, "I didn't interrupt something did I?"

Phillip shook his head with a bit of a knowing smile, "May likes to make sure I see at least one friendly face a day that has nothing to do with work. You seem troubled, want to talk about it?" Robbie did not have many close friends in Heaven due to his rank but Phillip was a friendly ear to all.

Robbie tilted his head at the older man for a moment before sighing softly, if there was one person besides Janet he could talk to it was Phillip. "Daisy is afraid of me now."

Phillip frowned, he had heard Daisy had been shocked finding out who Robbie was but fear sounded out of character for her, well for this long since that had been days ago. "I am sure you are wrong Robbie."

Robbie shook his head, silver tipped wings limp, "She shied away from me, hasn't been back to see me since. I know I've been busy but she could leave word with any of the others, the kids haven't seen her either. Ruth was asking about her and I had no answers for her."

That did sound concerning, "I am sure she just heard about the spike and has been trying not to be a bother to you or May." Daisy did hate bothering her friends so if she knew they were busy it made perfect sense to Phillip that she would leave them alone.

Robbie's wings perked up a bit at that, "She didn't take it well."

"Well you are famous yet nothing about you speaks of it so it would be a bit of a shock. Trust me she reacted to May and me the same way, and we look the part." Phillip had silver wings which were distinctive, he was still surprised Robbie's wings were so normal looking.

Robbie looked away crossing his arms loosely, "I'm not looking for awe or fear I just want to protect the innocent once they die."

Phillip smiled laying a hand on a black clad shoulder, smiling brighter when Robbie turned at his touch, "And you do Robbie, you save those children from a horrid fate and saw them safely home. Daisy was simply embarrassed and shocked, once things quite down again you two will find a moment to talk and you'll see it was just a simple overreaction."

Robbie nodded, Phillip had not let his astray yet, could a Metatron even be wrong? "I hope so. Now about the demons I took care of..."

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

"James you gave my souls to a Crow...why did you do this hm?"

"He is no ordinary Crow Master, I think he is Death himself," James answered bowing his head.

"Death...I heard rumors God had chosen an angel to wield the power of death in his name but there are always so many of those buzzing around."

"Angels gossip worst then humans but I made bargain and he answered he was not just an average Angel of Death. He made a mess worthy of a Cardinal, May herself was ignored by him, who else could he be?" Jame was sure this one was different, power to kill at will and a savage side aching to use it.

"hmm...keep and eye on him James, Death or not any Crow that can be indifferent towards that women and walk away is worth my attention. Make what deals you deem worth it to keep the Crow's attention and on his good side, one way or another I will find some use for him. Now go, I have plans to make."

James bowed, "Consider it done Master." Turning James walked off, he would see to his master's wishes and reap the rewards accordingly.

**2 **IMINLOVEWITHANANGEL,** **H** **EAVENFORBID** **2****

dun, dun, dun. And there is chapter 2, so much unhappy feels going around need to write some fluff to balance my last two posts. Now before all the Daisy fans start ranting at me Daisy is still akin to season 1 Skye at the moment so put your torches down huh? She will get her badass bow to your queen moment before the end so chill. Skye needed to suffer to grow into Daisy which is where we are right now. As always if you have any question, comments, ect you can ask here or come by Tumblr and hit me up there. This will updated as my Muses dictate but chapter 3 should be up by the end of March one way or the other. Hope you are all enjoying this.

Also yes I know there is only 1 Metatron, and not everyone knows what that even is because reading is hard, so don't go quoting things at me. In this world the directors are all one, Coulson, Fury, and Mace, with Hill getting her due even if she didn't really in the MCU. So there are 4, if that upsets you too bad this is an AU so Biblical references are not 100% cannon either.

 


End file.
